


We've got mail!

by lady_abaniko



Series: A Tale of Two Stark Sisters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_abaniko/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: So Sansa Stark received a mail to her workplace from her sister. Arya Stark snail mailing to her workplace is a serious Arya Stark. A serious Arya Stark is a dangerous Arya Stark... maybe that's too harsh. A serious Arya Stark is an Arya Stark with danger. So Sansa better be prepared... If only Jon Snow would show up to help her in this. For Sansa know, that whenever a serious Arya Stark comes, Jon Snow's somewhat knows.





	1. Chapter 1

So Sansa Stark received a mail. No, it was not an e-mail. It was a post mail from her sister. It was addressed to her workplace rather than her residence. So, Arya was serious in her wanting to read this mail. _What was Arya thinking?_

 

Placing her things over her desk, she opened the letter while pacing the room. _If it is something Arya is serious about, then she better prepare her thoughts well._

 

**Dear Sans,**

**I’m writing this to you because I’m kind of wanting to let you meet my boyfriend.**

 

Sansa’s eyes went wide. _Since when did –_

**Now, stop freaking out.**

_How did she know?_

**There’s a reason why I snail mailed this “news” to you because I basically know you would respond like that. I’m just not ready to respond to you during chat, video calls, or whatever instant messaging we had regarding this. Please, don’t tell Dad or Mom. Also Robb. Also Bran and Rickon. But you can tell Jon.**

**So, I’ll be coming this April 26 th. I know you had much free time by that week. I asked Jon for the details. **

**That’s all for now.**

**Arya**

_Did she seriously spent money just for this?_ Sansa sighed. She walked pensively across her desk when a knock on her door disturbed her peace.

“Who is it?’

“Jon.”

Just the person she needed. She opened the door and dragged him into her room.

“So can you tell me what you know about this?” She shown the letter to Jon.

“I can tell if you let me read it.”

“Cheeky, Jon.” Nonetheless, she let Jon read the mail.

After reading the mail, Jon looked shockingly at Sansa, “Your sister is serious.”

Sansa smirked. “Of course she is, she would never mail directly at my workplace if it is not something serious.”

Jon shook his head. “No, Sans. I mean, yes, this message receiving to you directly to you is something Arya is serious about, but what I means is - Arya is serious with this boyfriend of hers.”

“It can’t be.”

Jon being protective to Arya, “Well, she can be.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Jon.”

“I did not know there were sides to take on.”

“Well – I – so how serious do you think she is with this guy?”

“You are her sister. You know her better.”

“You're closer to her when we were younger, she shares stuff to you that only both of you know.”

“But you’re talking more now. You’re chatting more than we do.”

“Yes, but not to the point of her letting me know on this guy.”

“Well, this guy is going to be you future brother-in-law.”

“Or is currently my brother-in-law.” Sansa’s hands went to her mouth. “It’s just a slip in the tongue. It’s only a joke. Right, Jon?”

“Yes, it is a joke.” Jon replied, knowing that both he and Sansa knew it might not be. “Let’s just wait for Arya on the 26th.”

She looked on her calendar for today’s date. _April 25._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa was about to get that call from Arya. Sansa and Jon about to get to hear that dreaded voice of Arya's 'boyfriend'. Watch the quotes - because both of them are not sure, does not want to be sure - overprotective tendencies coming - that it was true. Oh, some flashback on some sisterly love.

**Previously**

“Yes, it is a joke.” Jon replied, knowing that both he and Sansa knew it might not be. “Let’s just wait for Arya on the 26th.”

She looked on her calendar for today’s date. _April 25._

 

 

**+  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +  +**

 

 

“Great.” Sansa put a hand on her forehead.

“Hey, take it easy.” Jon placed the letter on her desk.

“That’s tomorrow, Jon.” Sansa checked her wristwatch. _3:30pm._ “No, that’s about eight and a half hours.” Sansa started pacing the room again. She was grateful that the staff would not be really able to see her this nervous. She does not want to appear rattled in front of her subordinates. However, family – family surely easily can get under her skin. Arya was family.

Jon checked on Sansa. He knew how workaholic she could be; and one of the things that stresses her was if there was distraction in her work. Family, as much as she loved them, was a distraction to her. That has been a _“privilege”_ Jon was allowed to witness personally. “Her boyfriend may not be so bad. It’s Arya, she would not let some sh*t get on her.”

That stopped Sansa on her track. “Then why the secrecy?.”

Jon shrugged, “At least she trusted you to share about.”

“Yeah, that was somehow I’m kinda…” She was going to say afraid, but she chose “… concerned.” For you see, Sansa knew that Arya would not take any sh*t thrown at her, but if it was someone she cared about, Arya would dare take the claim.

 

 

 

_*ring*_

_*ring ring ring*_

_*ring ring ring ring ring*_

_Sansa frantically searched for her phone. She was in the middle of her class. Who would have called her at this moment? Why had she not turned her phone in silent mode?_

_Found it. It was Coach Syrio, Arya’s Fencing Coach. Sansa never had a call from him before._

_Sansa went out from her class. “Excuse me, Sir. I just have to take this call.”_

_Her teacher waved a permission._

_“Hello, Sansa Stark.” That was how in a very long time, Sansa has skipped a class and went to the Fencing Club her sister was in._

_~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~_

_Coach Syrio talked on why Sansa was her. Arya had a fight with one of her teammates. However she refused to tell her why. Coach had talked with Sansa and Arya, nonetheless, he wanted to talk some matters personally to Sansa._

_“I’ll be straight here, Miss Stark.”_

_“Sansa, Sir, just Sansa,” She smiled._

_“Well, if that would be the case, then, _Syrio_ would do – Coach Syrio. Coach, if you want to.” Coach Seryo smiled. “’Sir’ is too formal for me.”_

_“I’m sorry for what my sister did.”_

_“Your sister has a reason why she did what she did.” Coach sighed. “Have trained with that girl for a while, and I know it took long to rile her up.”_

_Sansa stayed silent._

_“I know it has been not easy on your family lately.” Coach gave a sympathetic look. “Arya’s a tough girl, but even warriors needed a good cry.”_

_Sansa tried to hold back the tears that were forming. However, they started to fall on their own. It was not an easy part on their family at this moment. Two of their brothers – Robb and Bran - were in a car accident. Her parents were there to take care of them personally. She thought she was the only one greatly affected by it. She was selfish not to see Arya was affected too._

_“I’ve tried calling your parents, but Arya protested.” Coach showed her a coin. “But she gave me your name to call – as much as she detested to.” Coach laughed._

_Sansa was perplexed. Surely, Arya would have not shared their spats to others._

_“Oh, she does share some details on your ‘spats', Sansa. She’s twelve. Kids are yet to learn some filters.”_

_Now Sansa somehow understand why her sister always talked about her coach. This man has a patience as long as the Nile River._

_Coach kept on flipping the coin. “The sides of this coin are meant to differ from each other. But that does not mean one does not need the other.”_

_Sansa wiped her tears._

_“Now, she may not tell me the reason, but surely she can tell it to you.” Coach _Syrio_ smiled at her. _

_~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~_

_Sansa waited for Arya to finish cleaning up their club. Coach _Syrio_ assigned her for head in cleaning up the Club after practice for two weeks as punishment. _

_Arya took a look at Sansa. “You need not to wait up.”_

_“And not hear from you how you personally beat up a fourteen year old boy?” Sansa smiled. “No way would I miss that chance.”_

_Arya blinked._

_“Come on.” Sansa grabbed a hold of Arya’s hand. “Just tell me as we drove on to Dairy Khaleesi.”_

_“As long as you’re buying it.” Arya smiled._

_“Half.” Sansa twirled her keys. “I’ll only pay half. Your favorite Triple Dragon Chocolate is way more expensive than my Double Meerenese.”_

_“That’s because you’re ordering half-pint while I order full.” Arya huffed._

_Sansa kept on twirling the keys – just twirling the keys._

_“Fine. Half.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Sansa got ready on the driving seat. Arya sat beside her._

_“Did you call on Dad?”_

_“No, I called Mom.”_

_“Sansa!” Arya freaked out._

_She laughed. “No. But I will surely tell them if you’ll not tell me all the details on what happened.”_

_“Blackmailer!”_

_“Street fighter!”_

_Arya mockingly looked down on her sister. “Is that all you have?”_

_“Mom and Dad” Sansa teased._

_“Alright, I will.” Arya gruntled._

_“Hey, Arya,” Sansa’s hands were frozen on the wheels. “We’ll get through this fine. Alright?” Sansa looked straight on Arya._

_Arya fidget on her seats. “Yeah. Yeah we will.”_

_Sansa started the engine and drove to the ice cream parlor. Somehow, Sansa heard a tiny whisper besides her, “Thanks, Sans.”_

 

 

*ring*

*ring ring ring*

*ring ring ring ring ring*

 

Jon picked Sansa’s phone at her desk. “It’s Arya.”

Sansa grabbed it and put in a loud speaker. “Hello, Arya.”

**“Hey, Sans!”**

“So what’s up lately?”

**“Yeah, about that, I’m going to Winterfell tomorrow. Those special rooms Father’s reserved for us, can I get one of them?”**

“…” Sansa mouthed on Jon. _“She really is coming.”_

Jon mouthed back. _“Ask her more.”_

**“Hello, Sans? Are you there?”**

“…” _“What?”_

_“Boyfriend.”_

_“Are you crazy?”_

**“Sans?”**

“Yeah, sorry. So tell me about this boyfriend of yours?”

Arya coughed through the phone.

“Arya?”

Arya coughed more.

Jon chuckled.

**“Am I on loudspeaker?”**

Jon chuckled more. Sansa swatted him to be quiet.

**“I am on loudspeaker. Sansa, who is with you!?”**

“…” Sansa took the phone nearer to Jon.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s me, Jon.”

**“Thank God, it is just you… Jon, I. Am. Already. 24."**

“Yup. And still got some explaining to do.”

**“So you finally read the letter. I was kinda hoping it got stuck amongst the bills, and invitations.”**

Sansa neared the phone to her. “You’re stalling, Arya.”

**“Fine. He’s with me. Say ‘Hi’ to my sister and Jon.”**

**_“Hi!”_** A manly voice spoke up to the phone. **_“Hi, Sansa! Hi, Jon! My name’s Gendry.”_**

Jon’s hand went to cover his mouth. Then pointed to the phone. He mouthed to Sansa. _“It is true.”_

 **“And that’s all for now.”** Arya spoke. **“So Sansa, are those rooms available?”**

“No.”

**“No fair. Jon said they are still available but it has to have your permission.”**

“The heck, Jon!”

“She asked me last week. How am I supposed to know she’s bringing a boyfriend?”

“Up until you explain to me everything, you stay in my room and Geric-“

_**“Gendry”** _

“Gen – Your boyfriend will stay on Jon’s.”

**“Okay, Sans.”**

“So what time will you arrive from your flight?”

**“Oh, no. We’re not in a plane. We’re driving to your place.”**

Sansa sighed. It’s somehow a stress reliever for her that somehow Arya has planned all of this… so far. “Where you currently at?”

**“Riverrun. We’ll be around there at 4am.”**

“That’s twelve hours more.”

**“Don’t worry, Gendry will be the one driving night ‘til dawn.”**

“Take care of yourself, alright.”

Jon grabbed the phone. “You better keep that man in one piece.” Knowing the threat was understood.

**“Right. Bye, Jon! Bye, Sans!”**

 

Sansa sat on her chair. Eyes directly at the ceiling. Hands prancing on the arm rest. She raised an eyebrow at Jon. “Will you help me make breakfast at 2am?”

“Sure.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it, guys! Meet Geric - I mean - Hear Gendry! Cause they have not actually meet yet. It's only through phone. So, yeah! 'Till next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter! :) No end game yet. So leave your comments and reviews so that we can make this story complete. Alright!


End file.
